White Buffalo
White Buffalo (ホワイト バッファロー) is a recurring character in the series. He is most commonly referred to by name as "White" throughout the course of the games, although the Super Nintendo port of the original Power Instinct game listed him as "Buffalo". About White Buffalo White is a Native-American who tries to protect the rights of his people at all costs. A man of few words, he doesn't say much and appreciates the little things in life. He tried to make one with the world. Starting with Power Instinct 2, White seems to have a habit of taking things to add to his "collection". It has also been implied that White does not like children, as he cannot stand Kinta and tried to marry Sissy's servant Ellen instead in his Matrimelee ending. Participation Details *'Power Instinct' Having blood ties with the Goketsuji family, White Buffalo received the order to participate in the Goketsuji tournament as part of his training to be the next Amiyai chief. *'Power Instinct 2' During his participation in the Goketsuji tournament, White found some interesting things around. He gets involved in the new tournament, hoping to get more items to add to his collection of weird objects. *'Goketsuji Legends' Looking for new a new acquisition for his collection, White accepted the invitation to participate in Kanji's tournament. *'Toukon Matrimelee' White participates in the Matrimelee tournament because he wanted a bride. But, what he may find, however... *'Bonnou no Kaihou' White was invited to the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament, where the winner gets anything that he wants. He is looking to win another interesting item to add to his collection... Special Moves * Arrow Shot - White fires an arrow of energy at his foe. * Buffalo Storm - White dances on the ground for a moment before leaping into the air and throwing a large projectile in the shape of a buffalo. This attack cannot be stopped with projectiles. * Buffalo Charge - White charges with a fierce attack of energy that can send the opponent flying away from him. * Buffalo Red Storm - White comes flying down, surrounded in flames. * Buffalo Combo - White attacks with a few kicks, finishing with a leaping attack. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Buffalo Toss - White leaps into the air and, if he's near the opponent when he lands, with automatically grab and throw his foe. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Fury Dance - White does a war dance, charging up his Stress meter in the process. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Super Tornado Tomahawk - White spins through the air and slashes down with a large axe of energy. He only had this move in Power Instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends. * Totem of Ashes - White summons a huge totem pole of burning flame from the ground. * Tribute to the Elders - White grabs his foe and spins into the air, coming down and slamming his opponent repeatedly into the ground. Music Themes * Tatanka no Uta (Song of Tatanka) * Amiyai no Yoru (Evening of Amiyai) * Ano Musume Kawaii Ya Amiyai Musume * Fighting Games for Young People Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Trivia *He is most likely a parody of T. Hawk of the Street Fighter series. Related Character *James "Jimmy" Lewis: Training Partner *Angela Belti: He feels admiration for her *Kurara Hananokoji: Friend *Thin-Nen: Rival Gallery File:C buffalo.jpg File:WhitePortriat.PNG File:S1-white.jpeg|White's movelist in Bonnou no Kaihou. Category: Characters Category: Male characters Category: Goketsuji descendants Category: Power Instinct characters Category: Power Instinct 2 characters Category: Legends characters Category: Matrimelee characters Category: Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters